Last of the Rangers
by AlexArthur
Summary: A shadowy new foe is resurrecting villains from Power Rangers history. Can these two new teams put aside their differences to take him down? - Note that this was started along time ago, and I am looking to revive it in some form. Heavy criticism of the central idea is appreciated.
1. Dark Shadow

It had only been 20 years since the greatest evil known to this galaxy waged war against all the forces of good, thankfully he and his forces were destroyed when one of the greatest sages of eltar gave his life to cleanse the galaxy of all evil. However evil had already re-established itself but time and time again they were repelled or destroyed, this threat however was different. He did not seek world domination like so many of the witches, aliens and demons before him. He only sought chaos.

His dark figure arrived on a little rock orbiting a tiny backwater planet named earth, home to what some would refer to as the greatest heroes of the last century. He stood in the ruins of a once great palace it had been built to withstand great siege in its mission to defend the powerful crystal that once lay beneath its foundations but it had since crumbled very few of the upper palace were still intact. The shadowy figure stood in front of the rubble just staring at it for a moment. Then in a decisive moment he walked straight through the grey, dusty debris , his shadowy body seemingly seeping through the cracks.

The shadows would join to form a body in a chamber, what appears to have once been a thorn room. A large metallic chair lay on the floor, once it was the throne of great evils of the galaxy but it was nearly completely cracked. The dust did not move as the figure moved through the cavity. Half of a silver mask covered in dust lent against one of the fallen walls. The figure looked at the mask, it seemed familiar to him. A face from the past, over 20 years had passed since he had seen this mask. It was a type of mask passed down from father to son but it was usually whole. It did not seem as if the mask had spilt in two because of battle but because of a deliberate action.

The shadowy figure lifted his hand summoning the mask to his hand. He looked at intently before a second figure began to materialise in front of him. This creature was almost human but appeared to have the skin ripped off and shinning silver bones. The mask had disappeared from the shadows hand and had joined the rest of it on the creatures face. A long silver prong stuck up from his head, yielding a "Z" symbol. The mask did not allow the wearer to show much emotion but this being was shocked to see the figure that stood before him.


	2. The White Dragon

In nature there are always two sides of a coin, two distinct opposites that cannot exist without the other. Though they may not always be aware of each other, they are both needed to keep the balance. A parallel team to the Black Dragon Team had been assembled only days before. Monty, a playboy billionaire had become the White Dragon after the mysterious benefactor of the team had seen him defend a small boy in a park from a bully by knocked the bully to the ground. He would soon be joined by the Blue Shark and Yellow Bear rangers, Bastion and Abby who were both chosen when they showed the determination and strength needed to be a member of the elite White Dragon Team.

The three of them didn't really get along; they were all far too similar. They bickered constantly in their training, as they would always get in one another's way when fighting the simulated monsters and robots created in their war chamber. In one instance Monty knocked both of his team mates out in a single blow.

Monster attacks were frequent around the planet especially since the borders had been opened up to the rest of the universe. Earth did not have the resources to fight every single attack from every single monster that wanted to ravage the earth for her resources or bounty. A robotic like creature was destroying part of an industrial estate, utilising blasters mounted on both of its shoulders to cause massive property damage. It was a chance of the White Dragon team to prove themselves to the world.

There was no build up to the battle. Just a single shot from the White Dragon into the robots back. The robot stumbled but quickly turned round and began blasting the trio. Though Monty was able to evade each attack his movements obscured the others view causing them to be hit and be knocked back by the blasts. Monty didn't even look back to see if they were okay, instead powering through the next wave of blasts, deflecting each shot with his curved blade causing even more property damage around them as rubble and debris blasted into the air.

The curved blade met the robots hard body slicing through it with little difficulty. Though each attack hurt the robot it did not serve to stop its flurry of attacks. It began to parry the White Dragon's attacks, adapting to his tactic. It wasn't long before the robot was able to not only parry the attacks but also launch his own counter strikes that would cause Monty to stumble backward. Two blasts hit the robot as he attempted to strike the White Dragon Ranger. He paused for a moment, giving Monty a chance to launch one last attack straight through the robots chest, or so he thought.

He was blasted back, sent crashing through the wall of a large building. This left his blade sticking out of the robotic creature but otherwise didn't visually affect its performance. The Bear and Shark rangers launched blast after blast at the robot but like the White Ranger's attacks before, the robot soon adapted and was able to avoid the ranger's attacks. It approached the rangers ready to destroy them for their interference. Bastion and Abby were breathing heavily, trying to figure out what exactly they could do to defeat this highly adaptable creature.

It was then, seconds before the robot could launch a devastating attack, that the White Dragon blasted the back of the robot. Causing it to pause just long enough for Bastion to pull the curved blade, still stuck in the robot's body up through the robots body and head causing the two halves to fall to the ground, bursting into flames as they fell.


	3. The Black Dragon

In the city of Angel Grove, a city prone to monster attacks from various enemies of the free people of earth, a new team of Power Rangers assembled. The man who assembled the team went by the name of Andy but he was once a fighter for truth and justice just like those that he would come to train. He had three morphers to hand out to people who could utilise them to defend both the city and the planet from any potential enemy. He had short brown hair and seemed to move rather stiffly but otherwise was the picture of perfect health.

Like the wise sage of Eltar before him this man assembled teens with attitude to aid him. He chose teens that embodied the spirit of the Power Rangers. He would spend weeks studding the local populous undetected. 3 Teens stood out to embody the attributes of courage , truth and selflessness though there were many people who would have made great rangers these three were the best.

The first of the rangers to join the team, Keenan would become the Black Dragon Ranger. Andy did not need to try and convince Keenan to join the team; he had always wanted to be a Power Ranger. Growing up in Angel Grove he had seen many incarnations of the rangers and while he was once scared of the various monsters and robots that attacked the city he now wanted to protect those that without the means to protect themselves.

Kai would be the second of the rangers to join becoming the Green Deer Ranger. He wasn't impressed with the violent ways of the previous rangers. He didn't like the idea of killing or destroying the evil monsters but instead rehabilitation them. It took Andy many days to convince Kai that he could change the destructive ways if he were the one to accept the title, Andy would not normally dedicate more than a week to convince someone that becoming a ranger was the right decision for the but Kai had this quality about him, a sort of innate sense of good and evil that mentor thought was invaluable to the team he was constructing. Before accepting the mantle he worked full time as a landscaper and gardener.

Hannah would join last; the only woman of the team would become the Pink Dolphin Ranger. She had always wanted to make a difference in the world. She campaigned vigorously for various charities, organising events such as runs and dinners. But despite all her work she felt as if she wasn't doing enough, the chance to become a Black Dragon Team member was the chance she had been waiting for accepting the powers without even a second thought on the day that Andy had mysteriously appeared and offered them to her.

The three chosen rangers met for the first time in a chamber hidden somewhere beneath the city. There was no obvious entrance or exit to this chamber as all the walls were lined with glass tubes, both empty and encasing a strange flowing energy of various different colours. Multiple curved control panels created an inner circle with only a few breaks in the near continuous circle. Lights flashed and the occasional beeping sound could be heard amongst the introductions. The mentor offered the teens one last chance to turn back before they would need to battle the evils that frequent the planet. None of them accepting.

Andy would hand over the three morphers to their respective team members. Each one was essentially identical except for the stylised centre. They were wrist mounted devices circular in appearance coloured the same as the ranger they would allow the user to morph into. The teens would be able to activate these devices either by voice or my pressing down on the morpher. Suddenly all the energy tubes that hung on the walls of the chamber flashed red.

"Are you ready?" Andy asked, the first challenge of the Black Dragon Team had arrived, a monster terrorising the citizens of Angel Grove. This monster was a horrible creature but would likely be able to be stopped by the local law enforcement, a perfect chance for the new rangers to test their skills. The trio nodded silently in agreement.

The gruesome creature stood in front of the trio of novice rangers. Dozens of people ran past, some screaming in fear, others just running as fast as they could. Dead bodies had already begun to litter the park. The monster was nearly completely black , only little accents of silver appeared throughout his body and over its face. A large stylised silver Z appears on his chest with silver lines flowing out from it over the remainder of his body. The creature didn't say a word before firing a flurry of energy attacks at the rangers.

"Black Dragon Team!" the trio screamed as their civilian forms were covered in an aura of black light transforming them into their ranger forms. The energy burst from the transformation destroyed the oncoming energy attacks. Though the team had no formal they took to the battle like veterans. Keenan was the first to fight proactively rather than reactively like the rest of his team mates. He charged towards the creature striking the stylised Z on its chest with his curved blade. Sparks flew from the creature's body but he did not seem to be phased by the attack as he immediately slammed the Black Dragon Ranger against the ground.

The creature would have struck Keenan down if it were not for the intervention of Kai and Hannah's blast from their side arms stunning the creature long enough for Keenan to get up. As he stumbled to his feet he was able to fire off another shot from his side arm. The creature fired several more blasts into the group of rangers but each blast was countered and dispersed by a blast from each of the three ranger's blasters. The Black Dragon charged forward this time blasting as he ran straight into the monsters stomach. Slashing continuously into the monster until it was knocked down to the ground. He was defeated, unconscious he was no threat. The Black Dragon Team watched over his body as the SPD took the monster into custody.


	4. The Battle For Love

Once, many years ago a great golden general existed serving under an evil witch. He had fought one of the first Power Rangers in modern times several times and had never been destroyed. Though in the Great War he had been destroyed by the courageous efforts of the Space Rangers and the sacrifice of their mentor. A creature whose body was surrounded in shadows had discovered one feather from wings that had long been destroyed. A dark, blue feather covered in dust and sand.

He held the feather in his hand, enveloping it in shadows. A second shadowy figure began to appear before the being, taking the form of the fallen general. Soon the shadows solidified revealing the full former form of the fallen monkey general. His golden armour began to shimmer, he snarled at the shadows. The last thing Goldar remembered was fighting in the Great War.

"Who are you!" the great ape exclaimed but the shadow did not reply, merely vanishing before him. The dusty plain on which he stood was once a great bazaar where people from all across the galaxy came to trade, but one day Goldar had been sent to the planet to destroy its people. To send a message to the galaxy, that no one was safe from Dark Spector's rule. But ultimately it was pointless, he had killed all those people but where had it gotten him. Once he had had a wife but his memory of her was fuzzy now. He could see her face but that was about all. He began to walk the desert, in search of her. Hoping to find a way off the wretched rock, he was now stranded on.

He wandered for days until he came across a large space ship in the sand. It's metal plating blinded the best for a moment. Goldar ran toward the ship hoping to seize it for himself and return to the last planet he had seen his wife on. However he was meant by a strange humanoid figure standing a top of the ship.

"Who are you?" the figure shouted down to the golden beast.

"I am the supreme Goldar, I am taking this vessel for myself!" Goldar shouted back, stepping closer to the ship.

"Like hell you are!" shouted the man. "Magna Defence!" he continued as he transformed into the Magna Defender. It was nearly 30 years ago that the Magna Defender powers had been used to save Terra Venture, a human space colony, from destruction but with the loss of the powers to its then current user came the coming of the Ranger Key to its current user.

"A Power Ranger!" Goldar snarled, "Here?" he continued as he withdrew his blade.

The two quickly clashed, their blades meeting sending sparks into the sand even turning the occasional speck into glass. The two parry each attack effortlessly.

"What's a Power Ranger?" The Magna Defender asked as he parried one more attack.

"Ha!" Goldar laughed as he managed to land a blow to the Defender's arm. His success however was short lived as the Defender was able to strike Goldar's hand and knock the blade out of his hand. It seemed as if the Defender had been able to defend his vessel but this was not the case as Goldar was soon able to utilise the young man's over confidence to disarm the Defender. In hand to hand combat the Defender was easily defeated. The golden beast landed one final attack through the young man's stomach before boarding the great spaceship.

The Defender's eyes opened just in time to see his great space ship fly off into the great expanse without him. Now he was the one trapped on the desert like planet, with a bleeding stomach and no food or water at all.

The ship was on a course for the little back water planet that Goldar had frequented in his days. He had been bested by the Power Rangers there many times but it was on this planet's moon that he had last seen his wife. The ship landed on the barren moon just before the site of the palace Goldar had once called home. The palace had been destroyed but Goldar could she a figure standing before the palace.

The two met face to face in front of the destroyed palace. For a moment they just stared at one another.

"Lord Zedd?" Goldar asked.

"Of course you buffoon!" The Lord replied.

"Scorpina , where is she?" Goldar snarled.

"That fool perished with the others." Zedd contorted. "Goldar, go to Earth , destroy those that destroyed her" Although Zedd said this it did not feel like his words but regardless of this Goldar agreed to take the ship to earth with a group of Putty Patrollers that Zedd would provide.

News teams surrounded the giant space ship as it landed in a park in the middle of a city. One the monitors in the Black Dragon's command bunker displayed the ship and the creature that emerged from it. Andy had a vague recognition of the character, enough to suggest that the team go and check out the new visitor. By the time the team arrived the place was crawling with non-ranger SPD making sure this creature wasn't a threat. He had waited long enough, there were enough people here to show that he was serious in his resolve. Goldar launched an attack killing a camera man for one of the news crews.

The SPD moved in but were met with resistance from the Putty Pattrollers that were more than a match for the young police officers with their baffling tactics and absurd fighting style. Before Goldar could kill anyone else he was met with opposition from the next generation of Power Ranger, the Black Dragon Team.

"We aren't going to let you just murder all these people!" Keenan exclaimed.

"I was kind of hoping I'd get to kill all the people, not just these!" Goldar responded.

"Let's get this over with" Keenan began, "Power of the Black Dragon!" he screamed as the others called their role calls.

"Oh goody Power Rangers." Goldar snarled thinking to himself that it was his chance to finally kill some Power Rangers. In the in suing fight none of the Black Dragon Team was able to gain the upper hand against the seasoned battler. Each blast was deflected, each slash parried. Only the most fool hardy of news crew remained to capture the battle on tape.

"You aren't very good are you?" Goldar taunted.

"Give us a break; we're still new at this!" Kai retorted as he sent another blast toward the beast only for the blast to be deflected with ease.

Monty, the White Dragon Ranger , watched the battle from on top of a nearby skyscraper. He thought that the Black Dragon team were weak, even weaker than his teammates. However he did wonder why he hadn't met these rangers whose suits were so similar to his teams.

"New Rangers?" Abby asked Monty, appearing behind him.

"It appears so." Monty replied, seeming disinterested.

"Maybe we should step in?" Bastion asked.

"Nah, give them a chance to handle it themselves." Monty replied, clutching his morpher.

"They aren't going to beat that ape, they haven't even landed a hit." Bastion replied as he morphed into the Blue Shark ranger.

"A Blue one!" Goldar exclaimed as Bastion joined the fight , slashing the ape's left arm with his curved blade.

"Who is he?" Hannah asked, but neither of her teammates knew. Although his initial attack had gone well Bastion fared no better against Goldar than the Black Dragon team. It was as the four launched a powerful simultaneous blast that the White Dragon Ranger appeared. Although the blast made contact it did not appear to harm Goldar but it did give Monty an opportunity to utilise his special Yin Blade to strike Goldar to the ground, he did not hesitate to stab straight through the monster's head, killing him instantly.

"Who are you guys?" Keenan asked seeing that the putties had been destroyed as well.

"The White Dragon Rangers." Monty replied. "Guess you guys weren't good enough so they gave the jobs to some better people." He continued as he and Bastion walked off.


	5. The Battle for the Lost Galaxy

Earth had begun to colonise the stars long ago but their efforts were largely wasted as they found most planets out in the vast expanse were even more hostile on Earth. One such colony had overcome the adversities that had stood in its way and found its home in a distant galaxy. Terra Venture had survived countless attacks on its journey with the Lost Galaxy Rangers being able to fend off each attack. It had been years since they had withdrawn the quasar sabres from there altar and used the powers but like all Power Rangers they were there when the time came, when Terra Venture was on the verge of defeat they stepped up and used the Lost Galaxy powers to attempt to defeat the attacking forces. Although the original colony ship had been destroyed a new colony had risen on the planet.

They stood strong as they fended off the attacks of each wave of robotic foot solider attacked, but despite this and the help of Terra Venture's defensive force they could not stop the robots from causing massive destruction throughout the colony and neighbouring villages. People were dying around the Lost Galaxy Rangers and they were completely unable to help.

Leo, the Red Lost Galaxy Ranger attempted to charge through the mob of robots that were attacking but was soon shot down, for without the aid of his team mates many more hits hit him. Even with the fabled Lights of Orion powering him up he fell, his body trampled by robots. The remaining rangers and other soldiers were able to retreat to a sort of make shift command centre within the confines of Terra Venture.

It was here that Kendrix was able to send out a message to Earth in search of reinforcements from their allies. It was also here that their last stand as Rangers would occur as the rusty robots stormed the centre the rangers would fall one by one. Their age had caught up for them, while once they might have been able to fend off such an attack they were no match now. They had failed and now the colony was in the hands of evil. With the defeat of their champions the colony quickly fell as Lord Zedd arrived on the planet seemingly in command of the ravaging robots.

The Lord stood in the centre of the colony, taking in the atmosphere generated by his first success in several decades. He wondered for a moment what had held him back in the past, his wife Rita Repulsa his long series of defeats had begun when he first took over her duties and had only continued the longer he was with her. But now that she was dead and he was alive he would be able to realise his ambitions and succeed where once he had failed, rebuild the empire of Z.


	6. The Return of the Emperor

Space patrol delta were an intergalactic police force with bases on various worlds, they had created dozens of ranger powers that were used in defence of the universe. Earth was home to a group of SPD rangers known as beta squad who had been the ones to defeat the expansion of the Empire of Grumm by fending off attack after attack by the foul beast until he was finally defeated.

The newly appointed commander of the Earth branch had called his old team into the command centre of the base. He didn't say a word to them, just sat their silently as the monitors began to display a video message. It was Kendrix , pleading for reinforcements as people around her were slaughtered. The message came to an abrupt end as Kendrix morphed ready to mount one last stand.

"I've been ordered to ignore the message" The commander responded. His old team mates shocked at the decision. "SPD HQ believes that there is no-one left to rescue."

"How long ago?" Bridge asked.

"An hour." Sky replied.

"We're going." The three rangers said simultaneously.

"I can't guarantee you'll we'll be able to get you out if everything goes pear shaped." Sky continued.

Several hours passed before the SPD Beta squad arrived at the location where the Lost Galaxy Rangers had been destroyed. Only a few mechanical foot soldiers patrolled the grounds looking for any survivors. Their spaceship landed in a fairly central park but before they could open the doors the few foot soldiers that remained were heading their way.

"You much for stealth" Syd said.

"We weren't going for stealthy." Bridge replied.

"SPD Emergancy" the three shouted morphing into their respective colours. Red for Bridge, Pink of Syd and Yellow for Zee. The doors opened and the three of them ran out slashing and blast at the robots, easily over powering the small number. What they didn't notice however was the magnificent Lord Zedd that stood atop a nearby building watching them, he had already defeated 5 rangers this day how hard would 3 more be?

Zedd had rarely fought his enemies by himself, preferring to send his minions and monsters in to do his bidding. But perhaps that what had caused all his defeats, the incompetence of his underlings. He would battle these rangers himself; there were a mere three of them how badly could it go?

The three SPD rangers had regrouped, having defeated all of the foot soldiers that had attacked them. They didn't know where to search for survivor. It was clear from the message that the building they transmitted from was being overrun. It wasn't wise to spilt up in this unfamiliar city but they didn't have time to decide what way to go or where to search.

Three lightning bolts struck around the rangers sending them flying back. Zedd did not stop his assault there as he fired another bolt straight into the Pink Ranger's chest forcefully demorphering her. Zedd wasn't quick enough to avoid to stop Bridge from shooting his Delta Enforcers at the mad Lord. The Lord with his renewed power was easily able to deflect the repeated blasts.

"Any idea who he is?" Zee asked as she transformed into SWAT mode to fire even more blasts at the Lord.

"No idea, but we're going to need something big." Bridge replied.

"RIC!" Syd shouted barely able to stand, "Use the battliser!"

Although the rangers were able to avoid the repeated strikes of lightning that Zedd could launch they weren't landing a scratch on him. He would tire much quicker than them. Bridge had no choice he had to use the Battliser for the first time since he had become SPD Red. RIC rushed from the ship to transform into the battle armour, he was almost close enough in fact when he was shot by lightning from Zedd's staff. The robotic dog exploded into hundreds of pieces.

"I remember when Power Rangers were cool!" Zedd exclaimed as he launched another attack, but this time his attack wasn't aimed at the active rangers but at their already injured friend. She was able to avoid one but not them all. Repeated strikes of electricity coursed through her body, scorching her SPD uniform. No-one could have survived the assault.

"NO!" Bridge shouted as he ran toward Zedd blasting at him with his Delta Enforcers. Zedd slammed his staff down against the building's roof sending arcs of electricity up around him , protecting him from the blasts of energy coming at him, and down the sides of the building causing even more damage to the already damaged building.

Then in a flash of red light he was gone. The rangers looked around quickly searching for their enemy but just as the Yellow SPD ranger turned around he appeared in front of her knocking her a side with his staff. She lay there as he moved his staff toward her ready to strike her down like the Pink ranger before her. Electricity began to build in the silver staff, a powerful blast building at the tip but before he could fire Bridge blasted him causing him to spin round and fire the blast at him.

As the electricity hit the Red SPD ranger he demorphed and disintegrated near instantly, leaving the Yellow Ranger there alone against the big bad Lord. She blasted Zedd in the back but the damage to him was minimal. He turned around slowly, very slowly in fact allowing her to stand up and face her assassin. She knew she couldn't defeat him, she knew that she wasn't going to survive.

With the defeat of the SPD rangers the shadow appears once more. In the deepest depths of space, on a planet over which orbited an SPD outpost inhabited by some of the most experienced SPD officers in the universe. It was on this planet that many of the spoils of war were kept, safe from the evils that would seek them out, but not from the shadow.

The shadow had bypassed all security on the base and had entered the vault undetected to claim the sword of one of the most feared emperors in all of history. An emperor that had nearly conquered the known universe. The shadow clutched the sword as his darkness expanded over the sword. He stepped back for a second as a new shadow extended from the blade. Grumm was reborn. In seeing the shadow Grumm did not say a word but instead kneeled to the presence of one of the most ancient beings in the universe.


	7. Return of the Demon Prince

Olympius , the demon prince stood in front of the dark shadow. He knew exactly what the shadow was but he did not act in fear like Zedd or out of respect like Grumm. No this ancient creature did not deserve his service. The shadow of course knew exactly how the demon would react, after all Olympius was a spoiled brat. Out of the darkness around them emerged Zedd and Grumm standing side by side.

"Who are you?" The Demon having never lived when either figure was a powerful force in the universe.

"We are two lords of darkness." Grumm said in a rather condensing tone.

"I will not work with one of them!" Olympius snarled.

"Without it none of us would be alive, it has the power to kill us and every being in the universe, I think it might be best if we didn't what it said." Zedd replied.

"They don't speak." Olympius countered weakly. "I'm far more powerful than a Shadow" he smirked as he began to launch an assualy against the shadow, his punches were avoided. His kicks did nothing. The fire that we could launch from the palms of his hand did even less. The shadow merely lifts his arm and pointed at Olympius to knock him to the ground.

"You want to kill some Rangers?" Grumm remarked with a certain lacing of joy through his voice.

"That's all he wants." Zedd continued.

On Earth however Eric had to explain a lot to his young ranger team. The Hyper Chamber was full of questions from the youths.

"So let's start with why you didn't tell us you were a Power Ranger too." Monty remarked.

"You didn't need to know. The Quantum powers were retired." Eric replied.

"So you worked with the Time Force Rangers?" Abby asked.

"Briefly" the veteran said sternly.

"Who were the other rangers? The ones that were fighting the giant golden ape thing." Bastion asked.

"The other C-D Rangers." Eric replied. "All your powers come from a crystal found on an ancient planet, it was referred to as the Crystal Dragon in the myths. However the two rangers that were developing the powers disagreed about who should use them. I insisted it be people like you three and my partner disagreed, in the end we spilt the morphers between us and went our separate ways. Well it wasn't so amicable but you don't need to know the details."

"So where is this crystal now?" Monty asked thinking perhaps that more rangers could be created.

"Buried by one of the oldest rangers still alive, stop us bickering about it." Eric continued.

"Let me get this straight, can our zords combine with theirs?" Abby asked.

"Yes. They'll actually be ten , twenty times as powerful. There's also the Super Dragon mode programmed into the morphers for you and your black counterpart Monty. "

"Super Dragon?" Monty asked no longer really interested.

"You and the Black Dragon need to give each other a sample of your crystal energy then you get a new flashy suit, a more powerful sword and basically you become fifty times more powerful."

"And you spilt the two up?" He said sarcastically. "Great".

"Balance, it was all about balance." Eric commented ending the conversation there.


	8. Quantum Crash

The shadow appeared once more on Earth. It was easily able to find the remains of one of the most fearsome and ingenious villains in Earth's history. An old metallic plate of the mad villain was left by him in a dark dingy cave. He looked the golden metallic plate, engulfing it in his darkness. He created or rather rebuilt the mad android. Frax now stood in front of the dark shadow.

"Who are you?" The robot asked in a harsh tone, the last thing he remembered was the releasing a mutant from the cyro prison. The shadow did not speak. The shadow did not move. Frax repeated his question but the shadow did not change. He merely touched the robot and disappeared into thin air leaving the golden robot standing there in the dark cave.

In the Hyper Chamber, the home base of the White Dragon Ranger Team, the three rangers approached their mentor. He looked at them, as if he knew what they were about to ask.

"Who are the others?" Monty asked with no hesitation.

"The others?" He replied.

"The other Rangers." Monty replied as alarms went off all around the room.

"You've got no time for this, go deal with that." The mentor replied as he pointed to a screen displaying a complex robot attacking the city with an army of smaller less sophisticated robots by its side.

"Fine." Bastion snarled , "Let's go."

The three rangers were easily able to keep up and even defeat the foot soldiers but against the upgraded Frax they were no match. Since his resurrection Frax had been upgrading his body, it was 30x stronger and 20x faster than ever before. No longer did he maintain the general appearance of his human form but that of a much larger brute. Every time the rangers got close enough to strike him , he would knock them back with a blade with gear motif near its helm.

"What the hell is up with this guy?" Bastion shouted having defeated the last of the foot soldiers.

"We just need to try a little harder!" Abby shouted back.

"Shut up and hit him." Monty shouted as he summoned his Yin Blade, a blade that's dark blue colour greatly contrasted with his white battle suit.

"Power Ranger's always talk too much." Frax announced. Eric who had been watching the battle from the Hyper Chamber immediately recognised the voice of the mad robot. He opened a drawer beneath one of the counters withdrawing a morpher he had long since retired.

With the Yin Blade Monty was able to go toe to toe with Frax and his gear blade but only for a few minutes. Frax was soon able to not only parry Monty's strikes but also land his own attacks against the ranger. The curved blades of the Blue and Yellow Ranger's seemed to barely scratch the metallic plates that covered the majority of Frax's upgraded body.

"What the hell?" Monty exclaimed realising that even with the Yin Blade he wasn't a match for the constantly adapting robot. He'd have to try something he'd hadn't done before but before he could even try Frax had brought forth a giant robot nearly identical to his body only much , much larger.

"Zord time it seems." Abby said quaintly.

"White Dragon MegaZord!" Monty exclaimed, bringing forth the team's zords out of a pocket dimension. A great White Dragon, a powerful blue shark and mighty yellow bear. The bear and shark zords formed the legs of the great machine while the White Dragon formed the upper portion, its tail and long neck and head forming each of the arms, a smaller battle head emerging from the dragon.

Eric had seen how powerful Frax's robots could be. He knew it would not be as easily defeated as all the other beasts and machines the White Dragon Team had faced before, it was because of this that he had left the Hyper Chamber and was now watching the battle in person clutching his morpher, hoping that he wouldn't need to use it.

The White Dragon Team fared no better against the giant robot. In the megazord they couldn't attack from multiple angles, they couldn't use their agility. Attempt after attempt was thwarted by the mechanical monsters efforts. It was just when the White Dragon MegaZord was about to be destroyed that a great dinosaur like creature appeared in the city.

"The Q-Rex, how nostalgic!" Frax exclaimed redirecting his attacks toward it. However the Q-rex's lasers were enough to keep the robot at bay, even causing sparks to fly from the shoulder plates.

"MONTY!" Eric shouted , his morpher transmitting his voice to the other Rangers. It was this signal that allowed the White Dragon MegaZord to use its most powerful attack. The mouth of the dragon hand opened up and unleashed a stream of white lightning at the robot. A large explosion blinded the rangers. As the smoke clearer it was revealed that the giant Frax was no more, as parts of it fell to the group, shattering the streets below it.


	9. The Crystal Shatters

In this age where the universe feels so small, where humans can travel between planets within hours and galaxies within days, one intelligent old man watched a new report in his rather alien looking home. The monitor flashed as a news report from his home world popped onto the screen. A young woman appeared on the screen with a giant spaceship in the background.

"This is Claire Campbell reporting for Channel 76, broadcasting to the furthest reaches of Earth" she began in an upbeat tone. "I'm here at the sight of the mysterious space ship, it's been 15 minutes since its landing but so far we've seen no activity from inside." She continued pausing only momentarily. "So far the SPD have had no success in communicating with whomever or whatever is occupying this spaceship." She paused for a second, readying to hand off to the reporters in the station as the doors opened and a giant golden ape emerged. The old man leant forward from his chair, it couldn't possibly be who he thought it was.

As the broadcast continued it became clear it was the same beast that he had done battle with in his youth. In the early days he was formidable foe but as time went on and the old man and his friends gained experience and learnt what it really meant to fight someone he became less and less threaten but his performance against these new power rangers was reminiscent of the old days. However the more he thought about it the more he realised that he couldn't possibly exists, he should have been destroyed with the rest of the united alliance of evil all those years ago. Something more was happening on Earth. He stood up from his chair, his bones aching despite the advanced medical technology that had been used to stop him from aging at the same rate as a normal human. He couldn't do anything from here, galaxies away.

The Machine Empire had once been a formidable force in the universe but they had fallen from grace alongside the united alliance of evil, only remnants remained on the outskirts of the known universe. At their head for many centuries were King Mondo and his family. It was the mysterious shadows goal to revive him when it arrived on the planet King Mondo was destroyed on for the final time. The shadows was undetected as it moved through the complex which now stood over the resting place of King Mondo and his empire. Unlike the others the shadow had resurrected there was no relic to draw from but regardless the shadow would succeed in his mission. Shadows from the room began to flow toward the centre, all except the mysterious shadowy figure. They began to restrict, reform the long dead machine king. The lack of a relic affected this resurrection greatly for the King incorporated features from those that stood beside him in his crusade.

"Wah Ha!" he shouted as he became conscious once more. It was a second before he noticed what was before him but once he did notice he became humbled. He stepped back for a second, knowing exactly why he was here now. Suddenly lights filled the room, guards ran in having heard the King's exclamation. They shouted and screamed as they moved around the room but there was no-one there, not a sign of Mondo or the dark shadow.

In their sleep they fell. There was no fight, no great battle simply death in their sleep. The Zeo rangers had once defended earth from the Machine Empire but with that job long since done they had retired albeit at different times. Zedd having fought these heroes in their previous incarnation took great delight in striking them down in the same manner he had destroyed the SPD rangers. Slowly he went through the rangers blasting them with his dark red lightning, setting fire to the houses that they slept in. He was growing to crave the feeling of destroying a power ranger. He managed to kill 4 of the Zeo Rangers before he was stopped, unable to find the fifth member of the team. It drove him mad that he couldn't find Tommy Oliver but he would get him, he would not let a single ranger escape his wrath now. That particular ranger was of more interest to him than any other.


End file.
